Joachim Maât au pays des conquérant de la lumières
by Joackym Maat
Summary: mélange de différents dessins animés et films
1. Révélation

**Joachim Maât au pays des conquérant de la lumière**

**Chapitre I : Révélation**

En ce jour béni des dieux (le quatrième jour de la deuxième semaine du neuvième mois de la dixième année du règne de son altesse le roi de l'empire stellaire d'Angosia), le sire Joachim Maât (fils adoptif d'un des plus riches conseillers du roi) fit sa promenade matinale sur les abords du lac de la propriété de son père, monté sur un griffon.

Chemin faisant, il aperçut à quelques mètres de lui une forme humaine étendue sur le sol. Il décida aussitôt d'aller voir ce que c'était (Joachim est un insatiable curieux, ce qui lui a déjà valu nombres d'ennuis) et une fois arriver a la hauteur de l'humain, il vit que c'était un elfe sylvain qui avait été battu et laissé pour mort.

Il décida d'aider cet être étrange et malgré tout intéressant, car même si il avait déjà entendu parler des elfes, Joachim n'en avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Il prit dans ses bras l'elfe et le déposa sur l'encolure du griffon, et il revint chez lui en marchand et en soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'elfe.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il héla un des domestiques qui passait par là,

« Sais tu ou se trouve Daniel, mon père ? » lui demanda t'il

« Bien sur, il se trouve dans l'aile ouest de la maison » lui répondit l'homme, qui avait pour nom Pénifer,

« Pourquoi cette question Joachim ? » s'enquit aussitôt Pénifer

« Il se fait qu'en faisant le tour du lac, j'ai trouvé cet elfe qui a été battu et je lui ai porté secours » lui répondit Joachim

« Cours chercher mon père, et dis lui que je serais dans la partie de la masure qui nous sert d'infirmerie s'il te plait Pénifer »

Ce dernier ne posa plus de question et s'exécuta prestement

En attendant que son père arrive, Joachim avisa un autre domestique et lui demanda de l'aider à transporter l'elfe dans la pièce ou il comptait se rendre.

Joachim et Daniel, son père, arrivèrent a l'infirmerie en même temps

Ayant été mis au courant par Pénifer, Daniel ne demanda pas au garçon ce qui se passait, ni pourquoi il avait besoin de son aide, car quand il vit l'état dans le quel l'elfe était, il comprit tout de suite.

« Père, dit Joachim, est ce que tu pense pouvoir aider cet elfe, car je souhaite savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dans un tel état et surtout, pourquoi dans notre domaine. »

« Je vais faire ce que je peux pour y arriver, lui répondit Daniel, mais avant toute chose, laisse moi examiner notre hôte d'infortune pour que je puisse juger de la gravité de ses blessures »

Joachim laissa son père quelques instant.

En examinant l'elfe, Daniel reconnu un de ses bon amis, le seigneur Elrond, maitre de la forêt de Faucombe.

A ce moment la, Daniel su qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, car il est extrêmement rare que le sieur Elrond quitte son domaine.

Apres avoir fait le maximum pour soigner les blessures du sieur Elrond, Daniel appelle Joachim, et lui parla des relations qu'il entretenait avec les elfes

« Mon fils, il est temps que tu saches certaines choses, et avec l'attaque dont le sieur Elrond a été victime, il est plus que pressant que je te les révèle »

« Mais de quoi parles tu, père » demanda Joachim d'un air inquiet et intrigué en même temps

« Comme tu le sais, je suis ton père adoptif, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que ta mère était une elfe, et elle avait pour nom Alionée, et était une des filles du sieur Elrond. Ta mère a été assassinée par Diskor, une des créatures qu'un chercheur de la troisième planète du sixième système solaire qui se situe prés du centre de la galaxie, et nous sommes en contact avec ce chercheur par l'intermédiaire d'Oon, qui est un écuyer éternel (un être fait de métal, mais qui a été rendu vivant par un sortilège faisant appelle a une ancienne magie et qui possède une âme) le nom de ce chercheur est Audric. Il travaillait sur la création d'une plante pouvant éradiquer la famine sur sa planète, mais malheureusement, il s'est passé une chose incompréhensible. Depuis, les plantes qu'il a malencontreusement créé sont néfastes et se sont donner le nom de Monstroplantes. »

Daniel donna quelques instants a Joachim pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire

« Mais père, quel est le rapport avec moi ? » Demanda Joachim apeuré a l'idée de la réponse que son père allait lui faire.

« Le rapport est simple mon fils, tu es, comme le fils adoptif d'Audric, le dernier te ta race si Elrond meurt, mais le problème, c'est que si il est venu a nous, et a toi en particulier, c'est qu'il a d'importantes choses a te révéler vous concernant toi et ton frère Jayse. C'est choses, je les connais, et je ne peux en aucun cas te les dévoiler si notre hôte survit a ces blessures. »

« As-tu d'autres questions à me poser mon fils ? » demanda Daniel en regardant Joachim avec affection.

« Pas pour le moment, père » Répondit Joachim qui commençait a comprendre certaines choses.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Joachim ne vis pas arriver sa meilleure amie, Evelyne. Cette dernière vit l'air soucieux de Joachim, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait.

Il lui fit un résumé succinct de sa matinée, en oubliant certains détails, comme par exemple la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son père quelques minutes plutôt. C'est a ce moment la que son amie décida de lui révéler elle aussi certaines choses

2 -


	2. Intérrogations et réponses

**Chapitre II : Interrogation et réponses**

Evelyne, qui était quelques années plus âgée que Joachim, lui dit :

« Joachim, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir, et je ne sais pas par ou commencer »

« Le plus simple, ce serait que tu commence par le moment ou je suis arrivé ici » lui répondit, avec douceur, Joachim.

«Soit. Tu sais que tu es arrivé ici il y a prés de 18 ans, alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est les raisons pour lesquelles tu as été amené chez Daniel, et non pas ailleurs »

« Parles, je t'écoute, toi qui semble en savoir plus sur moi et sur ma vie » Répondit Joachim avec curiosité.

« Comme je le disais, il y a près de 18 ans, un elfe est venu voir Daniel avec un bébé dans les bras, ce bébé, c'était toi. L'elfe avait pour nom Légolas, et était un ami de ta mère. Si il t'a amené a Daniel, c'est parce que ta mère venait d'être assassinée, et ignorant tout de ton vrai père, il a choisi de demander a un ami des elfes de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de connaître la lignée dont tu es le descendant. A ce que je sais, Daniel n'était pas très disposé à te dévoiler tout, mais avec ce qui est arrivé au sieur Elrond, il est devenu impératif que tu le sache maintenant, car nombres de jours noirs se préparent pour toi mon jeune ami et apprenti »

« Mais comment se fait il que tu en sache autant sur moi alors que je ne savais rien moi-même il y a quelques minutes ? » demande Joachim d'un ton un peu énervé a cause de son ignorance.

« il se fait que j'étais présente le jour de ton arrivée, et que ton père a souhaité que je reste pour entendre ce qui a été dit, de cette manière, si il devait arriver quelques choses a Daniel, je serais en mesure de t'apprendre la vérité, mais je pense que c'est a Daniel lui-même de t'en parler » Répondit Evelyne avec douceur et tendresse, car elle aimait beaucoup Joachim, et pas uniquement comme apprenti, mais aussi comme ami.

Peu de temps après cet entretien avec la jeune fille, Joachim alla voir son père et lui demanda des explications, après lui avoir relaté la discussion qu'il avait eue avec la jeune fille.

« Père, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit plutôt que ma mère était une elfe » demanda Joachim

« Je ne l'ai pas fait, parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre, car je t'aime comme mon propre fils. » Lui répondit ce dernier avec de l'amertume dans la voie.

« Je comprends père »

« Je suppose que tu es en droit de savoir maintenant Joachim. Laisse-moi te raconter ce qui s'est passé il y a 18 ans de ça »

« D'accord père »

« Vu que je sais ce qu'Evelyne t'as dit, je peux te dire qu'il y a certaines choses dont elle n'est pas au courant, car Légolas à préférer m'en parler après qu'elle ne soit partie. Il se fait que peu de temps avant ta naissance, un des elfes le plus puissant et les plus clairvoyant a prophétisé que tu ne finirais pas ta vie en Angosia, et que tu devrais affronter la pire des créatures qui puisse se trouver dans tout les univers connus, et cette créature, c'est Diskor. Mais il se fait que tu n'es pas le seul descendant d'Alionée, tu as un frère jumeau qui a pour nom Jayse, et qui est le fils adoptif d'Audric. La raison pour la quelle toi et ton frère devrez vous battre contre ce Diskor est simple, vous devez l'empêcher de rependre le mal dans tous les univers connus, mais dans votre tache, vous serez assister de nombres de personnes, souvent de races différentes de la votre.»

« Si je te comprends bien, père, je suis amené à quitter l'empire d'Angosia et touche ce qui s'y rapporte, jusqu'à ce que Diskor soit battu, c'est bien cela ? »

« Oui mon fils »

Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler, aucun des deux n'osant rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

Ce silence fut rompu par un domestique qui vient prévenir Daniel et Joachim que le sieur Elrond s'était enfin réveillé.

Nos deux amis s'en vinrent au chevet de ce dernier avec rapidité, l'un avec beaucoup de question dans la tête, et l'autre avec une certaine inquiétude.

« Daniel, mon ami, quelle joie te revoir après de si longues années » Lui dit l'elfe au moment ou ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

« C'est la même chose pour moi, lui répondit celui-ci, mais que nous vaut votre présence sur mes terres, et surtout, comment se fait il que vous fûtes battu et laissez pour mort ? »

« il se fait que même dans notre empire, il y a des personnes qui soutiennent les actions de ce monstre de Diskor, et malheureusement, parmi ces quelques personnes, il y a des elfes qui connaissent la prophétie faite concernant Joachim et Jayse. Aussi, essayèrent ils de m'empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à vous pour vous prévenir que le moment de la séparation est arrivé » leur dit Elrond

« Sieur Elrond, je comprends les raisons qui vous ont poussées a faire un voyage aussi dangereux et aussi long, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que vous soyez venu vous-même alors qu'il aurait peut être été plus judicieux d'envoyer quelqu'un d'autre qui serait probablement passé plus inaperçu que vous » lui dit Joachim

« Je reconnais bien là la raison et la sagesse de ta mère. Mais si j'ai fait ce voyage, c'est parce que j'ai un objet qui te revient, et je suis le seul a pouvoir le manipuler sans courir le moindre risque »

« De quoi s'agit-il » Demanda Joachim, intrigué

« Ce sont deux épées qui sont dans notre famille depuis de nombreuses génération, leurs noms sont Ridill et Hrotti qui selon les souhaits de votre mère devaient vous revenir a toi et a ton frère quand le moment de lutter contre Diskor sera arrivé. Il est temps maintenant que tu as récupérer les épées que tu te mettes en quête de ton frère qui s'est lancé a la poursuite de ce monstre depuis quelques temps déjà »

« Comment est ce que je fais pour le rejoindre » Demanda Joachim

« Tu n'auras pas a le rejoindre, c'est lui qui va venir a toi, car depuis que j'ai quitter la sécurité de mon domaine, mes plus puissants elfes magiciens ont lancé un sort pour l'attirer dans cette région de la galaxie, et d'ailleurs, il ne devrait plus tarder a arriver » lui répondit son interlocuteur avant d'ajouter « Je serais toi, je commencerais a m'entrainer au maniement de Ridill »

« Merci de vos judicieux conseils sieur Elrond, j'y vais de ce pas »

Prenant Ridill, Joachim partit à la recherche de Spartacus, le maitre d'armes de son père pour apprendre le maniement de Ridill


	3. Entrainement et surprise

**Chapitre III : Entrainement et surprise**

Après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes, Joachim finit par trouver Spartacus dans le temple qui se situe non loin de la bâtisse et qui est dédié à la déesse Dana (déesse de la fertilité et de la guerre).

« Spartacus, appela Joachim, j'aurais besoin de toi si tu es disponible »

« Que puis je faire pour t'agréer mon jeune ami » lui répondit ce dernier.

Notre héros s'empressa de lui narrer les événements, dans leur intégralité, qui s'étaient déroulés depuis ce matin.

Le maitre d'arme demanda à voir l'épée, et Joachim la lui passa aussitôt. Il reconnut que Ridill était une épée de très bonne facture, mais cela venait peut être du fait qu'elle fut forgée par les elfes et qu'il fallut de nombreuses lunaisons pour la terminer, tout comme pour sa sœur Hrotti.

Avant de commencer l'entrainement proprement dit, le maitre d'armes testa notre jeune ami pour connaître l'étendue de ses compétences dans la manipulation de certaines armes, comme par exemple l'épée, l'arc, le bâton, les shérikens, les couteaux de lancer et autres joyeusetés de ce genre, qui si elles sont correctement manipulées, peuvent faire subir de nombreuses blessures a l'ennemi, voir le tuer.

Apres une période qui avait semblé durer une éternité a Joachim, alors que seulement deux heures s'étaient écoulées, le maitre d'armes stoppa le test. Il était agréablement surprit des compétences de notre jeune héros, car même si ce dernier ne connaissait pas la moitié des armes avec les quelles il venait d'être tester, il savait instinctivement de quelle manière il convenait de la tenir, ou de la lancer pour qu'elle soit la plus destructrices et la plus mortelle possible.

« Comment se fait il que tu connaisses tant de chose sur le maniement de ces armes avec les quelle je viens de te tester » demanda Spartacus a un Joachim surprit.

« Je ne saurais pas te répondre mon ami, car au moment ou j'eu telle ou telle arme dans la main, c'est comme si je savais d'instinct de qu'elle manière je devais la tenir pour l'utiliser, je ne saurais t'en dire plus »

« Ce n'est pas grave mon jeune ami, le seul problème, c'est que je pense bien que mis a part en ce qui concerne Ridill, je ne saurais pas t'apprendre grand-chose. Il y a une autre chose que j'aimerais tester, si tu me le permets, c'est ton niveau de magie »

A ces mots, Joachim se demanda de quoi parlait son entraineur, car il ne soupçonnait pas avoir le moindre don magique.

Mais grâce au sang elfique qui coule dans ses veines, notre jeune héro est plus en contact avec la magie que ce qu'il ne le pense.

Ce que Joachim ne savait pas, c'est que sa puissance est plus grande que celle de Spartacus, mais comme il ne savait pas qu'il a des pouvoirs avant de l'apprendre de Spartacus, il lui était impossible de connaître sa puissance magique.

Notre entraineur décida de faire quelque chose de simple pour commencer a évaluer la magie de Joachim.

Pour commencer, il lui demanda de faire léviter un simple galet (âpres lui avoir expliqué de quelle manière il devait se tenir, et ce qu'il devait faire pour concentrer son énergie en un seul point, son doigt par exemple).

Au bout de quelques minutes, notre jeune héros parvient à faire voler la pierre, et a lui faire faire des circonvolutions. Fort de ce succès, le maitre d'armes fit faire des exercices de plus en plus difficile a Joachim qui les réussi avec de plus en plus de facilités.

Parmi les exercices qui lui furent demander, Joachim du essayer de fabriquer un petit abris pour oiseaux rien qu'avec la magie. Il est vrai que cela pouvait sembler difficile a réaliser, mais après avoir visualisé le plan et la manière de monter l'ensemble, il y parvint plus facilement que ce qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Joachim et Spartacus se retrouvaient tous les matins pour l'entraiment au maniement des armes, et l'après midi pour celui a la magie. Même si l'élève commençait a rattraper le maitre dans les deux branches de son entrainement, ils devinrent vite amis, et il fut décider que Spartacus partirait lui aussi a la recherche de Diskor si Daniel n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

Apres un peu moins de deux semaines, un vaisseau spatial, le gloire de l'univers, commander par le capitaine Herk, et ayant a son bord un équipage des plus hétéroclite, arriva en approche de la cinquième planète du royaume d'Angosia.

L'équipage se composait d'un jeune homme qui avait pour nom Jayse, je frère de Joachim, d'un écuyer éternelle, Oon, d'un magicien, Gillian et d'une petite fille plante, Flora. Cette dernière étant accompagné d'un poisson volant nommé Brok et est lié a lui par empathie.

Au moment ou Jayse et Joachim se firent face, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie en se regardant, car ils eurent tous les deux l'impression de se voir dans un miroir, et ce malgré qu'il connaissait tous deux l'existence de leur frère jumeaux.


	4. Discussion entre frères et questions san...

**Chapitre IV : Discussion entre frères et questions sans réponses**

Après que le moment de surprise fut passé, les deux frères décidèrent de se retirer un moment dans une autre partie du domaine de Daniel.

« Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai certaines choses à te dévoiler Jayse » Commença Joachim.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, car Audric m'avait mis au courant de ton existence il y a bien longtemps » Lui répondit ce dernier avec un grand sourire.

« Ah, bon »

« Oui, car je savais que je n'étais pas je fils d'Audric, mais je ne m'en suis réellement rendu compte que quand il m'a expliqué d'où je venais, mais il ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi nous avons été séparé peu de temps après notre naissance »

« Je ne saurais pas te dire non plus, car ni Daniel, Ni le sieur Elrond ne me l'ont fait savoir, mais je pense que c'est pour une très bonne raison si cela a été fait »

« Tu as certainement raison, mais bon, je pense que nous avons mieux a faire que de nous poser de telles questions qui trouverons réponses quand le moment sera venu »

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais il y a des chose que j'aimerais connaître te concernant avant que nous ne partions »

« Pose toutes les question que tu souhaite, et je te répondrais volontiers, et ensuite, ce sera a mon tour de t'en poser si tu es d'accord »

« Ok. Pour commencer, que connais-tu des elfes dit moi ? »

« Je sais que c'est un peuple qui vit le plus souvent caché des hommes, car ils n'ont plus confiance en eux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi »

« Je ne le sais pas non plus. Qu'as-tu fait pendant ces 18 ans que tu as passé avec Audric dis moi ? »

« Pour commencer, j'ai grandi (avec un sourire joyeux et moqueur pour son interlocuteur), et a partir du moment où j'ai eu 8 ans, je me suis exercer au maniement des armes, mais je n'ai hélas plus d'épée, car celle que j'avais a été brisée lors de mon derniers entrainement (avec une moue déçue sur le visage) »

« En ce qui concerne l'épée, ne te tracasse pas, il y en a une ici qui n'attend que toi, et son nom est Hrotti. Maintenant, je sais pour quelle raison, lorsque je me suis entrainé avec notre maitre d'armes, j'arrivais à manier certaines armes alors que je ne les connaissais pas et que je ne les avais jamais eu en main »

« Tu es sur que cette épée est bien pour moi ? A quoi est ce qu'elle ressemble ? »

« Attends, je vais te passer Ridill, sa sœur jumelle, pour que tu te fasses une idée » Et disant ça, Joachim prit sa propre épée qu'il portait a la taille et la tendis a Jayse

Ce dernier détailla un instant l'arme qu'il avait entre les mains.

L'arme en question mesurait un peu moins de 80 cm, et rien que la lame en faisait 55, ma garde avait été habillement forgée pour ressembler a un dragon ayant les ailes déployées (ce qui ne gênait pas lors de combat rude, bien au contraire) et elle n'était pas lourde, ce qui la rendait très maniable.

« Jayse, est ce que tu sais me dire ce que tu connais en magie » Demande Joachim avec un léger sourire narquois sur le visage

« Beaucoup de choses, mais Gillian ne ma pas encore appris tout ce que nous devons savoir pour vaincre Diskor. Et oui, comme tu peux constater, je suis au courant de cette prophétie aussi »

« Je vois ça, et ce n'est pas plus mal, car je ne me voyais pas te l'expliquer correctement, car je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir bien comprise moi-même »

« Je te comprends très bien, et je reconnais que j'ai eu un choc en te voyant, même si je connaissait ton existence »

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu n'as jamais essayé d'entrer en contact avec moi »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je ne pouvais pas, car alors, Diskor aurait eu vent de notre existence, et il aurait compris que la mort de notre mère ne lui aurait rien apporté contrairement à ce qu'il pense »

« Je comprends. Et si nous allions retrouver les autres pour essayer d'avoir plus de renseignement concernant cette prophétie »

« C'est une très bonne idée »

Et ils partirent retrouver tout le groupe qu'ils avaient abandonné un moment pour être seul

Une fois arrivé près du groupe, ils demandèrent pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec le sieur Elrond qui aurait certainement des réponses a leur donner sur certaines questions qu'ils se posaient tous deux

Leur requête fut acceptée, et ils furent conduits devant l'elfe

« Bonjour mon seigneur elfe » dirent en chœur les jumeaux Maât.

« Bonjour mes enfants » leur répondit ce dernier.

« Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui » demanda Joachim avec beaucoup de respect.

« Je me sens beaucoup mieux que lors de mon arrivée, mais je pense que ce n'est pas uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles que vous êtes venus a moi, n'est ce pas jeune gens »

« Vous avez raison, il y a nombres de questions que nous souhaiterions vous poser, car nous n'y avons pas trouvé de réponse nous même » lui dit Jayse

« Je le comprends très bien, mais au risque de vous décevoir, je ne répondrait à aucune de vos questions tant que nous ne serons pas dans la foret de Faucombe, aussi, je vous demanderais de ne pas oublier vos questions d'ici la »

« D'accord, mais quand est ce que nous serons en mesures d'être dans votre domaine dites nous » demanda Joachim

« Dans peu de temps, car nous autres elfes, guérissons plus vite que les hommes, et dans moins d'une semaine, je répondrais a toutes chose que vous me demanderez, cela vous convient il ? »

« Oui » répondirent en même temps nos deux amis

« Bien, alors aller vous entrainer un peu, aussi bien a la magie qu'au maniement des armes » leur dit le sieur Elrond avant de les congédier gentiment


	5. Retour a Faucombe et rencontre avec le c...

**Chapitre V : Retour a Faucombe et rencontre avec le conseil**

Quelques jours après, le sieur Elrond s'étant enfin remis de ses blessures, il fut décidé que le petit groupe partirait vers Faucombe, dans le vaisseau d'Herk.

Ce dernier, en bon pirate qu'il est, rechigna un peu avant d'accepter d'emmener tout le monde car il souhaite être payer pour le trajet qu'il fera jusqu'à la foret de Faucombe.

Bien sur, le sieur Elrond promis au pirate de le dédommager en arrivant dans son domaine.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt à partir, une voie cristalline, appartenant à Evelyne, s'éleva et dit

« Je souhaite partir avec vous mes amis »

« Mais, nous ne savons pas si nous reviendrons, ni même si nous nous en sortirons vivant » Lui répondit (des plus heureux parce que son amie voulait les accompagner)

« Je ne le sais que trop bien, et comme je n'ai plus rien a apprendre ici, alors, il est temps que je vogue vers d'autres cieux pour les découvrir » lui dit cette dernière tout en pensant aussi que de cette manière, elle suivrait sa destinée, qui n'était pas de rester sur Ellorâ, sa planète natale.

Apres en avoirs discuter quelques instant avec le reste du groupe, Joachim lui fit savoir qu'ils acceptaient tout qu'elle les suive dans leur aventure.

Ils embarquèrent tous à bord du vaisseau, qui quelques secondes plus tard décollait, avant de partir vers Faucombe.

Peu de temps après le départ, l'elfe demanda à voir les jumeaux seuls dans sa cabine, car il devait leur parler et remettre Hrotti a Jayse.

Ils le suivirent dans le dédale de couloir et de coursives que représentaient les ponts du navire. Une fois arriver a destination, le sieur Elrond leur fit signe de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Etant lui-même entré, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers eux en leur disant :

« Mes enfants, ce que je vais vous révéler est la suite de la prophétie qui a été faite vous concernant »

Les frères le regardèrent avec stupeur, car ils pensaient tout connaître de cette dernière.

« Il se fait que vous n'en connaissez que le début, et aussi, il m'est très difficile de vous en livrer la suite, car cela apporte beaucoup plus de responsabilité que ce que vous ne le pensez »

« Dites nous ce que nous ignorons » répliqua Jayse avec amertume, car il n'aimait pas le ton condescendant que l'elfe avait pris pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle

« Bon, vous êtes au courant que vous devez vaincre Diskor, mais ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est qu'il ne sera pas seul a vous attendre, et que les personnes qui seront a ces cotés sont aussi maléfique que lui. Mais, rassurez vous, vous ne serez pas seuls dans ce combat, vous serez accompagner, outre vos camarades actuel Jayse, d'un barbare, d'une amazone, d'une humaine et d'une elfe »

Apres leur avoir dit ça, il demanda a Joachim de sortir Ridill, tout en donnant Hrotti a Jayse.

Au moment ou ce dernier eu l'arme qui lui était destinée en main, il se passa quelque chose de très inhabituelle.

Ce qui se passa, même l'elfe ne put l'expliquer, c'est un peu comme si au moment ou les jumeaux eurent leurs épée en mains, ces dernières semblèrent reconnaitre leur propriétaires et se lièrent a eux par magie, avec un rayonnement doré autour des deux semi elfes.

Apres un voyage qui sembla durer une éternité a Joachim, pas habitué à se déplacer en vaisseau spatial, ils arrivèrent en vue du domaine.

Une fois arrivé, Elrond les emmena directement a la salle du conseil. Là, ils attendirent un petit moment avant de voir arriver un autre groupe de personnes.

Parmi ces personnes qui arrivèrent, il y avait Jacky (un barbare), Aurore (une amazone), Océane (une humaine), et Galadwen, (une elfe) n/a qui l'aurait cru…..lolllllllll

« Qu'allons nous faire pour contrer ces puissances du mal » Demanda le barbare d'entrée de jeu.

« Cette question est judicieuse mon jeune ami » lui rétorqua Gillian, passablement surprit et ravit de revoir une vieille connaissance en la personne du jeune et intrépide Jacky.

« Mes amis, dit le maitre des lieux, le temps n'est, hélas, pas a la plaisanterie. Si je vous ai réuni en ce lieu, c'est pour que vous sachiez que les frères Maât se sont enfin retrouver, et qu'il est temps pour vous d'aller vous battre contre cette confrérie maléfique, et de la détruire, pour que la paix et l'amour revienne dans nos univers respectif »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Diskor a réuni autour de lui différents maitres du mal venant de différents univers, aussi, il est impératif que nos deux jeunes amis puisse parvenir jusqu'à Diskor pour mettre fin a cette terrible menace que représente ce groupe néfaste. Vous devez savoir que seul Diskor dois être abattu dans l'immédiat, car étant le plus puissant de assemblée mortelle, il en est aussi le ciment et le régulateur, car c'est uniquement lui qui fait qu'elle existe, si il est battu, elle se fondra comme neige au soleil. Ceci étant dit, je pense qu'il est temps pour ceux qui souhaite accompagner nos deux jeunes héros de partir préparer leur bagage, car plus nous restons à parler ici, et plus le mal se répand a travers l'univers et les galaxies »

« Sieur Elrond, qui est ce qui part avec Joachim et son frère » demanda à un moment une douce voie qui appartenait a la jeune elfe Galadwen.

« Comme je termine de le dire, ceux qui souhaitent les accompagner sont libre de le faire, car en aucun cas, je ne peux forcer l'un d'entre vous a allé avec. Pourtant, il serait souhaitable que vous les suiviez tous, car vos compétences particulières seront les bienvenue, et utilisées avec réflexion. »


	6. Départ, dernière révélation et présentat...

**Chapitre VI : Départ, dernière révélation et présentation de Fafnir**

Apres le conseil, tout le monde regagna le quartier qui lui avait été assigné pour se préparer.

C'est en se rendant a sa chambre que le jeune barbare vit Evelyne, il en fut surprit, et aussi heureux, car il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune femme, qui venait de la même tribu que lui, et il n'avait jamais compris les raisons qui l'avait poussée à quitter le clan.

« Bonjour a toi, jeune Evelyne » Dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Jacky, que fais tu ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu as été désigné par le conseil des sages de la tribu pour venir en aide aux frères Maât ? »

« Comme je peux voir, tu poses toujours des questions aux quelles tu connais déjà la réponse, car c'est bien ce qui c'est passé, et en te voyant, il y a bon nombres de souvenirs qui me sont revenu en mémoires tu sais »

« Je te crois, et je dois t'avouer qu'il en est de même pour moi, même si je pensais avoir oublié tout les bons moments que nous avons passés ensemble »

**Flash back**

C'était il y a de nombreuses années, dans un village dans les montagnes.

Dans ce village, vivait une tribu de barbare les Faucons noirs. Ce jour la, un mariage devait être célébré, mais au dernier moment, il fut annulé, car la mariée aimait un autre homme que celui a qui les anciens souhaitaient qu'elle unisse sa vie, et celui qui était l'élu de son cœur avait pour nom Jacky, et elle s'appelait Evelyne. Au moment ou le prêtre lui demanda pour quelle raison elle refusait le mari qui avait été choisi pour elle, elle s'expliqua et déclara que si sa destinée ne devait pas être liée a celui qu'elle aimait, elle resterait célibataire a vie.

Il va s'en dire que ces paroles n'étaient pas pour enchanter les anciens, aussi, ils durent bannir la jeune fille pour son non respect des traditions

**Fin du flash back**

« Maintenant, tu sais pour qu'elle raison j'ai quitté notre clan, aussi, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas » Lui dit une Evelyne apeurée face a la réaction du jeune homme.

« Sois rassurée mon amie, je savais que tu n'aimais pas Laurent, mais je ne pensais pas que tes sentiments et ton cœur m'était acquit tu sais »

«Et bien maintenant, tu le sais, aussi, j'espère que tu ne repousseras pas mon cœur ni mon amour »

«Ne t'en fais pas, car ces sentiments que tu me portes, je les ai aussi pour toi, et c'est avec un grand plaisir et un grand honneur que je les accepte »

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre partie du royaume de l'elfe Elrond, les jumeaux Maât sont en grande conversation avec Océane et Galadwen et sans le savoir, des liens très forts commencèrent à se former entre Jayse et Océane, ainsi qu'entre Joachim et Galadwen

(Il est écrit dans les astres que ces deux couples devaient se former, et c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver)

Tout en parlant, ils ne virent pas que le maitre des lieux venait à leur rencontre, car il avait encore une petite chose à dire aux frères Maât

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mes jeunes amis. »

« Il n'y à pas de mal, mon seigneur, lui répondirent en chœur les quatre adolescents, que pouvons nous faire pour vous »

« J'aimerais m'entretenir encore quelques minutes avec Jayse et Joachim avant votre départ si vous me le permettez mes demoiselles »

« Bien sur » lui répondirent ces dernières avant de partir du bon pas vers le vaisseau.

« Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de vous dire et de faire quand nous sommes arrivés »

« Ah bon, laquelle » Demanda Joachim

« Vous êtes au courant que comme tout elfe qui se respect, vous avez des pouvoir magiques, mais il y en a un que vous ignorez, et que je vais vous révéler maintenant »

« ……. »

« Vous avez le don de vous faire comprendre et obéir des dragons »

« Ah……. Mais ce don, je le connais depuis longtemps, car je possède un jeune dragon du nom de Fafnir comme animal de compagnie » Lui répliqua Joachim très amusé par l'air surpris qui se dessinais sur le visage de l'elfe

« Soit. Pour vous permettre d'utiliser ce pouvoir, je dois réciter une antique incantation en langue draconnique. »

« Allez-y maitre elfe »

Que la puissance des dragons soit donnée a ces deux jeunes hommes courageux, et qu'ils s'en servent pour faire le bien et combattre le mal dans tout l'univers

Suite a cette incantation, les jumeaux se sentirent investit d'une grande puissance, d'une grande sagesse et d'un grand savoir

(N/A En ce qui concerna la sagesse, je n'en suis pas sur quand on connais les frères Maât, n'est ce pas Jayse, lolllllllll)

C'est a ce moment la qu'Herk appela tout le monde, car le vaisseau était prêt a décoller

« Herk, est ce que je peux te parler quelques secondes avant que nous ne décollions s'il te plait » Demanda Joachim

« bien sur mon ami » lui rétorqua ce dernier

« Il se fait que j'aimerais emmener avec nous un ami de longue date, mais c'est un dragon »

« Heu………. Pour ça, il faut l'avis de tout le monde, aussi, attends nous ici que je les appele tous »

Quelques minutes après, tout l'équipage étant rassembler, notre jeune héros leur fit la même demande qu'a Herk, demande qu'ils acceptèrent tous.des qu'il eut leur accord, il appela son dragon et il le leur présenta

« mes amis, voici Fafnir, le roi des dragons. Avant que vous ne disiez quelques choses, je vais lui demander de prendre une taille plus petite, car si il garde celle qu'il a en ce moment, ça risque de poser quelque problème pour le voyage »

Ayant dit ça, il se tourna vers le dragon, et lui demanda de bien vouloir changer de taille, de manière a pouvoir se poser sur son épaule, chose que l'animal fit avec plaisir


	7. Incident à bord du Gloire de L'Univers

**Chapitre VII : incident a bord du Gloire de l'univers**

Le décollage s'étant bien passé, Jayse fit visiter le bâtiment à toute l'équipe de jeune héros.

En voyant que le vaisseau était suffisamment grand, Jacky alla trouver le capitaine, pour lui demander si il serait possible de faire un petit détour par chez lui, car il avait la bas quelqu'un qu'il tenait absolument à emmener avec lui, son loup domestique qui a pour nom Rapecro.

Le pirate accepta de faire ce léger détour (bien que le village se trouve sur le chemin, mais bon, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre), et ils arrivèrent rapidement au village du jeune barbare.

Une fois arriver a destination, le navire se posa délicatement, et la rampe d'accès se baissa pour laisser sortir le jeune homme.

A peine eu t'il débarquer, qu'une forme grisâtre se précipita sur lui pour lui faire la fête, c'était Rapecro.

Un peu plus loin, derrière l'animal, venait une forme blanche, toute en grâce et en souplesse, c'était un tigre blanc avec les yeux bleu, ce dernier ayant pour nom Cergrif, et était l'animal de compagnie qu'Evelyne avait laissé quand elle a quitté la tribu, et depuis ce jour, il s'était attaché a notre jeune barbare.

En arrivant près de ce dernier, le tigre senti une odeur qui lui était familière, et aussitôt qu'il la reconnu ne pu cacher sa joie, car elle signifiait le retour de sa maitresse.

Ayant compris ce qui provoquait la joie du tigre, Jacky se fit un devoir d'appeler a lui la jeune femme, qui arriva quelques secondes après.

Reconnaissant son animal, elle se jeta sur lui et ils se firent une fête de tout les diable (N/A tien, c'est possible ça) tellement ils étaient heureux de se retrouver âpres une si longue absence (c'est vrai que 18 ans, c'est long)

Elle se retourna sur le reste du groupe, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, ils acquiescèrent tous

Apres avoir pris congé du chef du village, avec le quel il s'était entretenu quelques instants, le jeune barbare remonta de le vaisseau, précédé de ces amis de voyage.

Ils décolèrent dans les minutes qui suivirent, car Herk avait laisser les moteurs tourner au ralenti.

Le seul problème au quel il n'avait pas pensé, c'était la cohabitation des animaux entre eux, (car un tigre, un loup, un dragon et un poisson volant, ça fait un peu beaucoup quand même sur un navire spatial)

Avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que se soit, Cergrif essaya de sauter sur Brok pour le manger, mais il fut arrêter par Rapecro et Fafnir. Voyant les deux opposants qu'il avait fase a lui, le tigre compris qu'il ne servirait a rien d'essayer de lutter, car les forces en présence étaient trop inégales.

Aussi, leur laissa-t-il le temps de faire les présentations, et accepta de ne pas essayer de manger le poisson.

(N/A : vous imaginez un poisson volant se faire manger par un tigre, ça ne le ferait pas dans l'histoire ; lolllllllll)

Une fois que tous le monde eu fait la connaissance de tous le monde, on ne vit plus un seul des animaux se balader seul sur le bâtiment, car ils étaient toujours ensemble.

Un autre incident arriva peu de temps après le décollage, mais plus heureux cette fois, et dans trois endroit différent du vaisseau. Trois couples s'étaient isolé pour parler un peu, ces couples étaient Jayse – Océane, Joachim – Galadwen et Jacky Evelyne.

Au moment ou , sans le savoir, les trois couples se prirent la main, il s'éleva une douce musique partout dans le vaisseau, tandis que l'amour qui se partageait entre eux leur révéla un autre de leur pouvoir (N/A qui sera développer dans un autre chapitre)

Cette musique était accompagnée de paroles

**No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes**

You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

Well I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes

You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows

I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore

A ce moment la, Gillian su que les couples qui venait de se former l'étaient pour la vie, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer, sauf peut être la mort, et encore, ce n'est pas sur.


	8. Nouveaux arrivants

**Chapitre VIII : Nouveaux arrivants**

Voila quelques jours que le voyage interstellaire à commencer. Gillian avait eu la brillante idée d'essayer de forcer Jayse et Joachim à faire des exercices de méditation et de concentration pour qu'ils développent leurs différents pouvoirs magiques.

Durant ces exercices, les jumeaux eurent une vision.

Jayse vit un paysage semblable à l'Irlande, c'est-à-dire, une forêt, avec en arrière plan, des montagnes. Au centre de cette forêt, se trouve une clairière d'une taille équivalente à celle d'une petite ville de 300.000 habitants. Au centre de cette percée dans les bois, il y a un volcan. Jayse se voit en train de gravir les pentes du dit volcan. Une fois arrivé sur le haut du cratère, il trouve un œuf de couleur dorée et le ramasse. A cet instant, la coquille commence à se fendiller, et après quelques secondes, un petit phénix en sort. Il comprend à ce moment là que ce sera cet animal qui lui donnera sa force, et sa puissance, et vu le lieu ou il a trouvé le jeune oiseau, il décide de le prénommer Fumbec.

La vision, de Joachim, par contre, est sensiblement différente, car elle se passe dans une plaine qui s'étend à perte de vue. Sur cette étendue herbeuse, il voit une petite colline et se dirige vers elle. Arrivé au pied de ce monticule, il discerne une panthère noire qui est en train de donner naissance à son petit. Malgré les risques encouru, il décide de venir an aide au félin pour lui faciliter la mise au monde. L'animal comprenant ce que notre jeune héro tente de faire, accepte cette aide, et c'est une petite panthère male qui nait. Ce qui est étonnant aux yeux du jeune Maât, c'est que le petit qui vient de naitre n'as pas la même couleur que sa mère, car il est gris foncé, avec des rayures noires sur le corps, ainsi qu'une ligne noire qui va de sa tête a sa queue, et sur cette dernière, il y a sept anneaux. Celle-ci, étant dotée de grand pouvoirs magique, explique a Joachim qu'elle l'attendait, car elle sait depuis longtemps que son fils ne restera pas avec elle, et qu'il parcourera l'univers avec celui qui l'a aidé à naitre, et vu que c'est notre jeune ami, c'est avec lui qu'il devra partir. Le semi elfe demande à la belle créature noire si le petit a un nom, et comme elle lui réplique que non, il décide de lui donner le sobriquet de Pantron. La mère trouve que c'est un très beau nom et dit a notre jeune ami de regagner son espace et son temps, que son fils viendras bientôt a lui (par des moyen qui sont inconnu de tout le monde bien sur).

Peu de temps après être sortit de la transe qui leurs a fait faire leurs visions, les jumeaux en parlent avec le vieux sage, qui malgré qu'il fut surpris de les connaître, pu malgré cela leur expliquer ce qu'elles signifiaient. Pour Jayse, c'est assez simple, car vu qu'il est un messager des dieux, il est normal qu'il ait un phénix comme animal protecteur, mais il n'y a pas que ça, il y a aussi le fait que le phénix est capable de guérir les douleurs de l'esprit, tel le chagrin, la tristesse et le désespoir. En ce qui concerne Joachim, c'est un peu plus compliquer, car les seules caractéristiques que le magicien connaît des chats, ce sont la souplesse, l'indépendance, mais aussi le sens de ce qui est caché aux yeux des autres, et un très bon sens de la claire voyance.

Quelques jours après avoir eu ces visions, les jumeaux eurent une surprise de taille, en trouvant dans leurs cabines, les animaux qu'ils avaient vus.

Le premier moment de stupeur passé, ils appelèrent chacun leur animal, et décidèrent de les présenter au reste de l'équipage.

Il va s'en dire que l'irascible pirate tempêta encore, comme quoi son vaisseau n'est pas un refuge pour animaux en détresse, ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde, car il savait très bien que ces animaux seraient utiles a nos jeunes héros pour pouvoir mener a bien la mission qui leurs était assignée. Aussi, c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il accepta les deux nouveaux arrivants

De plus, non seulement les jumeaux avaient un entrainement très pousser, mais les autres membres du groupe aussi, car tous ont en eux un certain potentiel magique que le vieux sage était décidé à utiliser au maximum de leur compétence.

Et il se fait que lors d'un de ses entrainements, deux de nos héros se sont transformer en animaux, il s'agit de Jacky et d'Evelyne.

Le jeune barbare a prit la forme d'un dragon rouge, tandis que sa douce amie, celle d'un phénix. Mais il faut dire aussi que les deux jeunes gens étaient non seulement des âmes sœurs, mais aussi, ils étaient une seule âme a eux deux, ce qui peut expliquer qu'ils soient parvenu a une métamorphose en même temps.

En plus de ça, le magicien apprit a Jacky qu'il est l'incarnation du cœur draconnique, c'est-à-dire la source de la puissance de tous les dragons, ce qui fait que ces derniers sont obliger de lui obéir aussi bien que ce qu'ils obéissent a Jayse, car ce dernier est maitre dragon ultime (génial, car si les dragons ont deux maitres, et que ces derniers leur donne des ordres contradictoires, ça va être un peu bordel, vous ne croyez pas)

La suite du voyage réserve encore bien des surprises a nos amis, mais ceux-ci, même si ils se doutent que ce ne sera pas de tout repos, ne savent pas encore ce qui les attends (moi non plus d'ailleurs)


End file.
